thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Excel Rose
Excel Rose is the male tribute from District 1 and victor of the 2nd Pain Games. He was a part of the Career pack. He became the mentor of District 1 and decided to participate in the 3rd Pain Games. Appearance Excel is very thin and he has pale green eyes, fair skin and blonde hair. He wore glasses until he lost them during the 2nd Pain Games. Since then, he wears contacts, and he looks significantly better, although through the murderous expression and blood that are often found on his face you can't really tell. Pain Games 2nd Pain Games Reaping During the Reaping for District 1, surprisingly, none of the males volunteered for the games because no one felt that they were ready. Excel's name was called and he walked up scared at first but got over it quickly and decided that he was going to try to be brave and merciless. Chariots Excel and his district partner were first to appear during the chariot rides. Excel wore a pink blazer with pink pants and Carriettum wore a tight fitted pink dress with diamonds down the front. They placed 5th on appeal. Training In training he recieved an 8, which was not the highest. He showed his skills with a sword. The Games At the very beginning of the games, Excel ran straight to a sword. He picked it up just in time to see Sage Calun running for a pack. Excel quickly slits Sage's throat. Cariettum Downstreet then walked over to Excel and they high-fived each other. Ryan Bransfieldwasthen surrounded Excel and Cariettum who are carrying weapons. Danica ran to help him but the Careers don't see her. Ryan shook his head and pointed to the food. Danica nodded and picked up some of the food whilst the Careers started cutting off Ryan's limbs. For the first night, Excel and Cariettum stayed at the Cornucopia with a pile of weapons and some supplies. The next morning, Excel and Cariettum woke up early and started to make their way near the maze and the forest of pine trees. Excel and Caiettum started to look around for Nayl Kertzmin and they eventually found three horses. They rode on two of them and the third they used to carry their supplies. These horses would help them to track down and kill more tributes. Cariettum and Excel got a letter from their mentor and started tracking down Louise Woodrew. When the volcano erupted on Day 5, It awoke Excel and Cariettum but they didn't panic as they were camping on the beach. The District 1's grabbed their weapons and waited for the rest of the tributes to fall into their trap. Unfortunately, the volcanic eruption separated Excel and Cariettum. Soon After, Excel found out that Cariettum was killed. On the 6th and final day, Michael was heard yelling in the distance. Excel was drawn to the scream like any other good Career should do. His eyes were wild as the adrenaline pumped through his body and the veins almost popped out of his hand he gripped his sword that tightly. Finally he saw Michael, rolling on the floor whilst trying to smother the Gamemaker made flames. Excel thought that he was the one who killed Cariettum when it was really "Cowgirl". Michael eventually convince Excel that he wasn't the one who killed her. They decided that they're going to team up against Danica but Excel made it clear that after they kill her, he's going to kill Michael. The two boys tramped through the burnt and crisp undergrowth, looking for any signs of Danica "Cowgirl" Rosedain. After a couple of hours they had no luck but Excel wouldn't give up and ever time Michael tried to rest Excel punched him where his burns were. Michael probably would've easily killed Excel if it weren't for his serious injuries. Finally they met up with Danica but she immediately killed Michael with her throwing knives. Danica then started running towards Excel with Michael's sword. He lept back and drew two swords and started aiming for Danica's head but she blocked his shots with her sword. As soon as Danica blocked the first blows Excel headbutted her and she drew away, her nose streamming with blood. Excel came right after her and went to drive both swords through her chest at the same time. But just as he was going in for the kill Danica got out three differently shaped knives and threw them at him with frightening accuracy. One landed in his eye, another hit his shoulder and the other one got lodged in his knee. Whilst Excel was screaming in pain, Danica knew that he had let his guard down so she went to drive her sword straight into his stomach but she heard a screech. It was the Mollianne mutt, a tentacle had come out of the sea and was starting to pull the Mollianne mutt away. She ran out onto the beach and started pulled the monkey away from the water mutt but suddenly the screaming from Excel stopped. Excel had thrown both of his swords and they were stuck between both her shoulder blades. The Mollianne mutt, seeing Danica's pain jumped onto Danica's chest, kissed her head and slit her throat with its claws. Excel was then declared the victor of the 2nd Pain Games. He had two kills, which were Sage Calun and Ryan Bransfield. Victory Tour Excel then went on his Victory Tour with his mentor, escort, and stylist. He first visited District 12. He looked over the people of District 12 and saw that most if not all of them look hungry, poor and dirty. He even saw some of the people crying. Excel was not used to this since he was born and raised in luxurious District 1, therefore Excel wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He then traveled to District 11 where everyone was working in the cotton fields. Excel spotted the grieving family of tribute Sage Calun, whom he killed. He just smirked and didn't bother feeling bad for them, showing that he had hatred for her. After his tour in District 11, he then traveled to District 10. He looked around District 10 and saw all of the cattle ranches skattered everywhere. When he passed by the people of District 10, everyone took off their cowboy hats and held it on their chest. He spotted Rosedain's family grieving family who now lost both Danica and Aven. He also spotted Ryan Bransfield's family grieving over their son's death. Knowing that he was somewhat responsible for both Danica and Ryan's death, he didn't want to stay there much longer. As he went through all of the other districts, Excel saw all of the over worked people and the grieving families of the fallen tributes. In District 4, Excel hated it and wanted to leave as soon as possible. everything smelled like seaweed and salt water, which he hates. He was incredibly scared of all of the water that surrounded him and felt like he was going to throw up. When he finally visited his home, District 1, everyone in the district was applauding for his victory. Many were surprised in his victory because of his young age. After the victory tour ended, District 1 had a massive celebration for Excel. 3rd Pain Games For the 3rd Pain Games, Excel was originally supposed to be mentor for the games but he didn't like the job and was furious about how pathetic the career tributes were. He soon got validation from the capitol to participate in the third games. Chariots For the chariot rides, Excel wore the same outfit that he wore when he went into the games last year and was being booed from the Danica fans in the crowd. The Games At the beginning of the games, Excel immediately went on a killing spree, grabbing three swords and plunges one straight into Richter's throat. Cirena Staford grabbed a knife and a rucksac and threw the knife at Excel's neck. It missed and ended up hitting his shoulder but he cries out in pain. He then spotted Draco Adams and started screaming and punching him in the face until he died. Soon after, Excel saw Jonathan Ford bending over to pickup a tent but then Excel shoved a sword up his butt, killing him painfully. A monkey that was on Danica Rosedain's shoulders jumped off and climbed onto Excel before biting down on his wound in the shoulder. He cried out and fell to the ground. Danica, who was now armed with knives, looked down on him and whispered in his ear, "I'll be the one that kills you." She then called the monkey and calmly walked off into the meadows. He then met up with the rest of the Careers and told them to collect all of the supplies and meet him at the beach and lake, assuming there would be most tributes there. After making it to the beach and lake, the Careers formed a small campsite. Overnight, Excel, who made multiple kills in the bloodbath, became weaker and weaker before he finally felt the pain of their victims. He lost 30% of his energy because of his actions. The next morning, Excel stood around keeping watch with the other Careers. When he heard Danica Ponce's scream, he showed no glint of sadness for her. Thinking that Danica Rosedain was responsible, he ordered for Fleur Splith to be stripped of her weapons and for Jordan and Matthew to keep guard over the camp. He then ordered Thalia and Callam to accompany him to hunt down Danica. Mentoring At first, Excel enjoyed being a mentor. Since he lived in nicer luxury, Excel just sat around and enjoyed all of the the things he now has. When it came to actually mentoring tributes for an upcoming games, Excel got annoyed, mainly because many of the tributes didn't take him seriously because of his young age. Occasionally, he would threaten his tributes that he would do to them like what he had done to a few of the 2nd Pain Games tributes. To Excel, training the tributes was tiring and stressful. The tributes were very inexperienced and and very pathetic overall. After a while, Excel realized how much he hated being a mentor and would rather take a risk in participating as a tribute in the games than being a mentor for years to come. Strategy Excel tells his tributes that the best way to win the games is to be agressive and show no mercy towards anyone. He says that you have to be on your feet at all times, searching for other tributes to kill. As long as their are tributes who have food and supplies, you should be fine. Relationship with Tributes For the 3rd Pain Games, He had to put up with four tributes. He could barely tolerate any of them, and he saw all of the to be pathetic. Out of all of the District 1 tributes, Excel liked Matthew Alexander. He didn't have to mentor them as much as he should have though, since he was entered in the Games himself. Trivia *Excel is the youngest victor of the Pain Games. *He has an older brother named Excalibur Rose. *Excel has a massive fear of water, so big he has to close his eyes when he drinks it. *He has constant murderous behavor and merciless attitude despite his very young age. *Excel is probably the most hated person in the Pain Games, mainly by non-career Districts. (Especially by District 10, reasons above) Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:2nd Pain Games Category:Tribute Category:Featured Articles Category:Mentors Category:3rd Pain Games Category:Deceased